


Support Group

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing peaking his interest with the equally bored looking individual on the other side of the circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr asking for Jaiden meeting at a support group.

Aiden was bored as he sat in the support group. He was only there because his counselor told him to go. Morell sat in the front, having each of them talk. The only thing peaking his interest with the equally bored looking individual on the other side of the circle.

Jackson wasn’t even bothering to pretend to pay attention. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching something out the window. He had seen Jackson at a couple of the sessions, both of them there for the same addiction.

When the group was over, Aiden made his move and walked over to Jackson before he could leave. “I don’t know about you, but I think a drink would be nice, don’t you?” Aiden joked.

Jackson stopped and turned around to face Aiden, his eyes going to the scars on Aiden’s arm that he didn’t bother to hide anymore. He looked back up at Aiden’s face. “Can’t drink, remember?”

"I was joking," Aiden replied, grabbing his coat from the hanger. "These meetings are boring as hell. Why do you come?"

"Same reason most of us do," Jackson replied as they walked out into the chilly December air. "Because Morell makes us."

"How long have you been clean?"

"A year next month," Jackson replied. "You?"

"Half a year," Aiden replied, glancing around the parking lot hoping to catch a glimpse of the car he shared with his brother and sighing. "Of course he’s late."

"Where do you live?" Jackson asked. "I can drop you off."

"It’s far away from here, you don’t have to."

"No, but you’re the only interesting thing at these meetings," Jackson replied, giving Aiden a smile. "Text your ride and tell them you’ve found someone else to take you home."

Aiden stood there shocked for a moment before following Jackson towards his car. “You really don’t mind?”

Jackson shook his head. “No, but there’s one condition to me taking you home.”

"Okay?"

"You have to have dinner with me," Jackson said.

Aiden blinked a couple of times before smiling. “Dinner sounds great. I’m starving.”


End file.
